Steal your heart
by StrangerInMoscow01
Summary: When Gabriella agrees to tutor a guy for her best friend she never thought she would end up with the most arrogant and annoying person ever. Troy Bolton. She hated him with a passion that she could not describe. Troy couldn't understand why Gabriella hated him so much, but he was determined to make the tough and stubborn girl his. He was determined to steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran down the street on my way to the coffee shop, I looked at my cell phone to see the time, 9:45, I was supposed to meet my best friend Sharpay forty five minutes ago so I was really late. Once I walked in I instantly spotted her blonde curls falling around her shoulders, she was looking down at her magazine while holding her latte with her right hand. I took a deep breath as I walked in her direction. She had called earlier that morning to tell me she had something really important to ask me and that she couldn't ask me over the phone, so there I was on my free Friday trying to catch my breath because I ran from the bus stop to the coffee shop.

"I'm so sorry Shar" I said as I sat down in front of her, she looked up from her magazine and smiled at me.

"That's ok, I know you so I came here like 5 minutes ago" She said as she put down her latte and closed her magazine. If there was someone who truly knew me was Sharpay, she knew every single detail of my personality as I knew hers, we had been best friends since I let her use my crayons in kindergarten. I shook my head as she laughed at my reaction.

"Whatever" I said "Just tell me what was so important that you made me wake up at 8 A.M on my free Friday."

"Well…truth is I need a favor from you" She told me. I narrowed my eyes, nothing good could come from that sentence, and I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for the rest. "You know I tutor some guys from Sigma right?"

"Yeah" I simply said waiting for her to finish.

"Well, there's one of them that needs some special attention so I'm tutoring him" She said.

"And…" Why wouldn't she just get to the point?

"Well the thing is he needs help in Biology 3, you know that's not my thing! But thanks God I have a best friend who got a perfect grade in that subject last semester" She smiled brightly as she brushed back her blonde curls in that typical gesture of hers.

"And you want me to tutor this guy" I finished for her now that she wouldn't get to the real point; this conversation was really making me anxious.

"Please say yes gabs, you know I need to do this tutoring thing for my scholarship, otherwise I wouldn't do it" She pleaded.

"But why do you have to tutor this guy, can't somebody else do it?" I asked her, I was pretty sure other people could perfectly teach him.

"No…" She simply said, I immediately knew there was more to that story, no detail meant a lot of details. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed totally bored and tired of this conversation.

"I'll check him out, but if I don't like him he's gonna be all yours!" I told her, she squealed and jumped over the table to hug me, she then searched for something inside her purse and handed me a folder.

"This is his information, and all the themes he needs more help with, you guys have a session at 10 because around 11 he has basketball practice" She said, then Sharpay put her magazine inside her purse and started to get up.

"Wait a minute, he's a basketball player?" I asked her, she more than anyone knew how I felt about basketball players.

"Well…he's not just a basketball player" She said while grabbing her cell phone and dialing a number "his name is Troy Bolton" she finished as she quickly ran out of the coffee shop, my eyes were wide open as my brain tried to process the information. TROY BOLTON! Out of all the people in this world she had to choose Troy Bolton, Captain of the basketball team/arrogant jerk/swimmer/playboy…I looked back to stop her and tell her I couldn't do it but she was already gone, she knew me well, I stood up with my folder in hand as I looked at my hand watch.

9:52

I had exactly 8 minutes to get to the fraternity house, this situation was so frustrating! I quickly got out of the coffee shop and into the street, I took a deep breath before running to the bus stop, Sharpay was going to owe me big time.

….

15 minutes later I knocked on the fraternity house door, a really big guy opened it and looked at me up and down with despite in his eyes as he covered the door with his enormous body, he was chewing bubble gum and rubbed his eyes before asking me with a very bored tone:

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Troy Bolton" I said totally impatient. This guy was already getting on my nerves and he hadn't been standing there for two whole minutes. He looked at me all over again like he couldn't believe I was really there to see Troy, maybe he thought I was one of his dates.

"Really?" he expressed his doubt, making me even more upset than I already was.

"I'm his freaking tutor would you let me in before I move you myself" I snapped at him, I didn't come this far to waste my whole day with this useless jerk, I was already 18 minutes late and it was all thanks to him. He was really big but he moved either way because he saw I wasn't joking at all with the moving him part, and I was totally capable of doing it also. I walked inside and he pointed the second floor.

"202" he said "Just take a left and you will see it at the end of the hall" he closed the door and walked away, the guy was extremely weird.

I followed the stupid guy instructions and walked over to the second floor, I soon found his room, there were some really nasty noises coming out of it and I just thought it couldn't get any worse, I just knocked confidently twice on the door and I soon heard some footsteps coming over to the door, he opened the door with a blanket covering half of his body, _Thanks God he was at least covering himself_.

"Who are you?" He asked me, his hair was a mess, there was sweat coming down his face and chest, his blue eyes looked at me totally annoyed.

"I'm you're new tutor" I said as I tried to smile. This whole situation was really awful, Sharpay was gonna have to kiss my butt for years after this.

"Go fuck yourself" He said as he tried to close the door on me, I stopped him from closing the door and he looked at me even more upset. "I'm busy right now if you haven't notice"

"Well I don't care, this is my free Friday, the girl who was suppose to tutor you can't do it because she doesn't know shit about biology, and I can refuse to do it if you don't cooperate, so what does that mean?" I said and he just blinked twice "That means that if I don't teach you, you will fail, won't get enough credit and will probably get kicked out of the team and that would be a shame because you're the captain am I right?"

He stared at me like total idiot for at least 10 seconds before he closed the door on my face, I was about to leave when I heard the noises coming from inside the room, the girl seemed to be complaining about something and he was walking quickly around the room. He then opened the door and pushed the blond girl out of his room, she was wearing nothing but her underwear and had her cheerleader uniform in her hands, her face was red and she looked at Troy with an unsatisfied expression.

"Troy I wasn't finished yet" She complained looking at him.

"I don't care you have to go, I'll call you later" he waved her off as he stared at me. The girl walked away without even looking at me once, what an attitude, I looked back at Troy who was standing by a side of the door. I walked inside his room and looked around, I didn't found posters of nude girls like I expected, instead posters of rock bands like Guns n' Roses and Nirvana covered the walls, his bed was kinda messy and you could smell sex in the air, he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, I wanted to avoid that space after what I heard was going on over there. I spotted a desk at the other end of the room so I walked over to it.

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you" he simply said with a small smirk "I only use my bed to sleep" he looked at me with those bright blue eyes totally making fun of me; I took a deep breath before I went to sit next to him.

"So…bring you books" I said as I got out the folder Sharpay had given me.

"Wow…not so fast!" he said "What, no introductions? I should at least know your name so I can figure out if you're not a psycho that's trying to rape me and then kill me"

I glared at him; he was getting on my nerves. I closed the folder and tried to be as polite as possible.

"My name is Gabriella Montez, I'm 21 and I got a perfect grade in Biology" I simply said, he looked impressed by this information.

"Where are you from?" he asked me.

"I was born in Albuquerque" I said not wanting to go any further in this conversation with a guy I just met.

"Hmm" he looked at me like he was truly interested in what I had to say "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Are you interested in getting one?"

"No" I looked straight into his bright blue eyes so he won't get any stupid ideas as to why I was tutoring him.

"Are you sure? Because I could do you the favor" He smirked as he looked at me up and down with that lustful look, I sighed in frustration. "You're not that bad…actually you're ok"

"Listen to me, I'm here because my best friend can't, I'm not looking for anything but to tutor you and if you try anything stupid just because you're thinking with your horny spot right now I will be gone before you know it and soon enough you will be out of the basketball team. Are we clear?"

"As clear as water" he said as he quickly opened his book. I mentally smiled to myself.

"Good" I said as I got out my folder.

After two hours of studying he finally closed his book and looked at me thoughtful.

"Did you understand everything?" I asked him. He just nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to explain it again?"

"No" he was still staring at me and that was making me anxious.

"So we can expect at least a B on tomorrows test" I said as I put the folder inside my bag. He nodded pretending he was actually listening to me. "Ok" I said and I stood up ready to leave.

"Wait" He said and grabbed my arm making me sit down on his bed again. "I just wanna know one thing"

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?" he seemed to be completely confused about that matter, like he couldn't believe there was a single female on earth that could resist him. "I mean…I'm Troy Bolton"

"I don't like you just because you are Troy Bolton" I replied "See you tomorrow after basketball practice" I said and I left his room and quickly walked out of the frat house, I couldn't stand to be in there anymore, the smell and the sounds were driving me insane.

If Troy Bolton thought I would be one of those girls that would just melt at the sight of his pretty eyes he was just wrong. He didn't know me at all and he should better be ready because I wasn't going to be easy on him.

He was about to see what a real woman was made of.


	2. Chapter 2

Steal your heart

Chapter 2

The next day I walked out of the school campus after my class, we had classes on Saturday until noon, I was hungry and ready to head home and vegetate in front of the T.V. suddenly my phone started to ring with my really peculiar ringtone making everybody else around me look in my direction.

"Hello" I said picking up the phone call, I instantly heard Sharpay's voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey there" She said in her cheerful voice "How was your tutoring session yesterday"

"It was ok I guess…" I said, just then I remembered I told Troy I would meet him after basketball practice that day, there goes my free afternoon.

"What do you mean?" She sounded concerned "was he mean to you or something?"

"No, it's just…you know how I feel about basketball players" I said, I looked down at my feet as I walked down the street to a near restaurant.

"Just because a few basketball players are jerks doesn't mean they all are…I've met a few that are actually pretty cool" I imagined her brushing her perfect blonde curls back and crossing her legs as she lectured me.

"Well…that doesn't apply to Troy" I told her as I remembered how he treated that girl yesterday, of course I didn't want her to stay but he could have been nicer to her as well "He's all I imagined he would be"

"Just give him some time Gabs, I'm sure he'll surprise you when you least expect it" She said, I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Whatever, I'm hungry so I'll talk to you later" I replied as I stood in front of this new restaurant that was near campus, I could eat an entire horse by now.

"Ok then, don't forget to call me later" She said, I nodded even when I knew she couldn't see me.

"Ok, bye" I hung up the phone and walked into the restaurant, I tried to decide between a large hamburger or a hot dog, maybe I should order the pasta special and a large coke. I suddenly felt someone's presence behind me but I ignored it, I'm guessing someone was just in line to order too. It wasn't until I heard the person clear his throat that I decided to turn around and face this person.

Troy Bolton was standing there with his hair all messy and an arrogant smile playing on his lips, his bright blue eyes were staring back at me like they knew me better than anyone, he looked over my head and then back at me still wearing that stupid smile.

"It's your turn" He said with that deep voice of his, I turned around to see the person that was ordering before me was no longer there and it was my turn to order, I quickly told the guy standing behind the cashier what I wanted and went to sit down on a near table. I saw Troy following me and he sat down in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"This is a restaurant, I'm hungry, the team decided to check this place out" He said pointing somewhere behind him, I looked over his shoulder to find the entire basketball team sitting on two tables, they were all staring at us and whispering stuff to each other, I looked back at Troy, he was still smiling.

"Great" I said "Then go back, they seem to miss you" I sure wouldn't.

"They'll be fine" He said, Troy kept staring at me with that stupid smirk, I just wanted to slap it away, he was making me anxious already.

"Is there something you want to share with me Troy?" I asked, I just wanted the guy to return to his table so I could have a nice meal by myself.

"Maybe" he replied, oh I was gonna hit this guy, I was sure gonna kill him.

"Troy…" I took a deep breath and he chuckled, it looked like it entertained him to see me all worked up.

"Ok, ok" He lifted up his hands in surrender "I came here to tell you I got an A on my test this morning" he said with a serious face.

I stood there shocked, I was sure not expecting that, it seemed like he actually listened when I was explaining everything to him yesterday.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that" I said and gave him a small smile.

"My teacher congratulated me and told me not to let go of my tutor…I said I wouldn't" his arrogant smile came back and mine faded away. This guy was sure getting on my nerves; I was gonna slap him so hard they would gonna need surgery to put his face back together. Suddenly a waiter came with my meal and put it in front of me; he looked down at my food with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"No it's just…I've never seen a girl that wouldn't have salads for lunch!" A genuine smile came to his face "it's nice to see you're not one of those girls"

"Whatever, can I have some privacy now please?" I told him "I like to eat alone"

He nodded and stood up from my table then went back to his team. The irritation I felt soon faded away when he was no longer there to bother me, his presence was really annoying and I didn't know how much I would be able to take. I wasn't a patient person, my mom told me that often, so I didn't know if I could stand Troy without beating him up.

I slowly ate my food trying to ignore all the looks coming from Troy's table, I didn't know what was so interesting about me eating my food, and it was really awkward. Once I finished my meal I started to gather my stuff, getting ready to leave, once I stood up I saw Troy standing in front of me again with an innocent look. How on earth…?

"What!?" I snapped at him, I didn't want to be mean but this guy was seriously earning it.

"You said we would have our session after basketball practice, the practice was called off today so I thought we could have it earlier" he simply said, that made sense and I would have the rest of the afternoon to spend it in front of my TV.

"Ok" I said.

"Come on, I'll drive us back to my dorm" he said. I frowned, I didn't feel comfortable at all inside his dorm, he seemed to noticed my reaction cause he quickly added "My books are there, besides I promise you won't find any half naked girl there waiting this time" he was walking to the exit when he said that, that made me smile.

"I hope so" I said as I followed him. We walked outside the restaurant and he started looking for his keys inside his pocket, once he found them he unlocked his car, my mouth dropped as I stared at the machine standing in front of us. "This is your car?" I asked him, he nodded innocently and then a smirk came to his lips.

"You like it?" he asked as he got inside it, I couldn't believe it. A black Lamborghini was standing right in front of him, the car seemed to be brand new and I could see my reflection on the door. I knew his family had money, I mean, his father owned a really important communications company here in L.A. and in New York, everybody talked about it, but to buy your son a brand new Lamborghini… yeah he was loaded.

I got inside the car, taking in every single detail, the inside was even better than the outside, the leather seats were really comfortable, and I loved everything about this car. I looked at Troy to find him staring at me with an amused smile, it was weird, I mean, did I do anything funny or something?

"What?" I asked him, he started the car and I felt the smooth engine roaring under us, the feeling was so amazing.

"You like cars right?" he asked "You eyes sparkled when you got inside"

"Well, yeah, Cars are like my obsession" I said, he nodded not saying anything else, like he could understand my crazy obsession and drove away. We got to his dorm in no time and he smoothly parked his car. I got out of it reluctantly and followed him inside the building.

The living room was full of fraternity guys playing video games, they all greeted Troy when they saw him coming in, a very tall guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked over to Troy with some papers in his hands, he was wearing black ripped jeans and a black t-shirt with the words _Muse_ written over it, I think it was a rock band, the guy looked at me and then back at Troy, his stare seemed bored, like nothing was really interesting for him.

"Everything's ready" He said, his expression didn't change one bit.

"Cool" Troy said as he walked up the stairs totally ignoring the guy, he went back to the living room, sat down on a couch and grabbed a book; I couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about the guy. I heard my name being called and I looked up to find Troy at the top of the stairs staring at me. "Are you coming?" he asked and I simply nodded before walking up the stairs with him.

He was right, there wasn't any half naked cheerleader sitting over there this time, he sat on his bed and pointed at his desk.

"My books are over there" he yawned and put his arm over his eyes. I grabbed his books and pulled a chair near his bed. He yawned again.

"You're not gonna learn anything if you fall asleep" I said as I opened the book right where we left our last lesson.

"It's Saturday, I don't really want to study" he said.

"Then why did you bring me here?" I asked. He moved his arm and looked at me with his pretty blue eyes; he blinked twice and then put his arm over his eyes again.

"I don't know" he replied "You're different"

I tried to find my patience wherever it was, took a deep breath before I decided to choke him with his pillow. He was just playing with my time; did he really not think I had better stuff to do? I mean the only thing I had to do that afternoon was sitting in front of my TV but still…

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked him. He sat up on his bed.

"I'm throwing a frat party tomorrow night" He said changing the subject "What do I have to do to convince you to come"

I stared at him, was he crazy? I guess he just didn't take his pills that morning, there was no way in hell I would go to a frat party, I hated everything about them: The loud music, the drunk kids running around, all the frat guys bothering other people like there was no tomorrow. Nope definitely he wasn't gonna see me near that party.

"I don't like fraternity parties" I said as calmed as I could get. He frowned.

"Why not?" He asked me.

"I just don't, there's nothing you can say that will make me go to that party" he smirked at me.

"I like a challenge" he said

"Me too" I replied.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I walked past the improvised dance floor, the fraternity house was full of people, half were drunk and the other half were halfway there. I can't really believe Troy made me come to this party, he would be so dead! I was going to kill him, if any other guy tried to touch me I swear I would start killing people. I couldn't find Sharpay either and she was responsible for my misery. I tried to walk past two football players but that was pretty much impossible, they were really big and drunk so…yeah.

"Hey there hottie" The blonde one told me, he flashed a smile on my direction, I bet that smile made every cheerleader drop their panties but that wasn't working for me.

"If you don't wanna run with a broken leg on your next game then you better leave me alone" I said, they both laughed.

"She's playing hard to get, I like that" The redhead said. I took a deep breath because I was feeling the irritation soon filling all my senses, he would soon be walking on one leg if he didn't stop what he was doing, better yet I would break both of his arms.

I tried to remember how the hell I ended up in this situation. Troy was surely gonna pay for this and it wasn't going to be pretty. We have to go back to this afternoon when everything went down, I was enjoying my very rare free Sunday, playing some music as I read one of my favorite books for the third time. _TKO _by Justin Timberlake was on and I was nodding my head to the beat of the music when my phone started to vibrate inside my pocket.

"Shit" I said as I stood up so I could easily reach my phone, I ran a finger across the screen to answer the call. "Hello?"

"We need to talk" I heard Sharpay's voice say, she seemed to be a little bit nervous "Can I meet you at your apartment?" She asked me, I nodded even when I perfectly knew she couldn't see me.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything" I said, deep down my heart was aching because my very rare free Sunday was long gone and I knew it. I left my book on the couch and went to grab a glass of water, what could Sharpay possibly want at this point, there were no free favors for her anymore, tutoring Troy was enough. My phone started to vibrate again; I picked up the call without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"Gabriella?" I heard a male's voice at the other end of the line; the cocky tone told me everything I needed to know.

"What do you want Troy?" I asked him, and then took a sip of my glass of water.

"Have you talked to Sharpay yet?" He asked me. I frowned.

"No" I said "How do you know I'm going to talk to Sharpay?" that was weird and if you asked me it was really creepy. I heard him laugh.

"Oh you'll see, anyway I have to go, getting everything ready for tonight's party" You could sense the smile he was wearing "See you tonight"

See that, I should've noticed that something was going on from the way he said 'see you tonight' I mean, if I you really pay attention then you would notice he just said he would see me at that stupid party I already said I wouldn't attend, but he seemed sure about it, so he was planning something. But silly me I didn't notice because I was too busy trying to calm my nerves.

I went back to the living room and grabbed my book; it was just matter of time until Sharpay reached my apartment, so the only thing I had to do was to wait for her. A few minutes later an impatient knock was heard, I stood up still reading my book and opened the door, I looked up to find a very red Sharpay just standing there, something was wrong about the whole picture, I mean if you know Sharpay you will notice something was wrong, she wasn't wearing any makeup, her long t-shirt and her jeans didn't match and she was wearing converse, I didn't even know she had converse. I frowned and moved aside to let her in, this was serious.

"What's wrong Shar? You seem…upset" that was the nicest thing I could tell her at the moment, she looked like Sharpay from a different dimension.

"Well…" She looked down at her converse, meaning she didn't know how to start saying what she was about to say, Sharpay was always so obsessive about everything but for her to go out like this, it had to be really serious.

"Tell me, I'm sure I can handle it" I said, she just looked at me with her chocolate eyes and brushed back her blonde hair in a nervous gesture, I just waited for her to start.

"Ok here's the thing…" She said "Tonight's party…you have to go"

My first thought was: _Wow rewind that tape for me please_. I couldn't understand what was going on and what could be a good reason for me to attend that stupid party. Sharpay's eyes were filled with tears now, I was honestly confused.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well…he told me he would speak about our deal if I didn't convince you to go" A few tears slid down her cheek as she said those words.

"About what deal…you mean me tutoring him instead of you" I couldn't believe he would do such thing! He knew it was illegal to send someone else to tutor a student so if he said something about it Sharpay would get in a lot of trouble and she really needed the tutoring thing. She nodded at my shocked face, oh he was so dead! Then his words from yesterday came to my mind.

_I like a challenge_.

So this was it, this was his way to make me go to that stupid party! Didn't he know this was a really good way to die? He surely wanted to die cause I was gonna kill him, how could he do this to Sharpay, she was my best friend and even when I hated basketball players with a passion I wasn't gonna let her face this on her own, she asked me for help because she truly needed it and I knew Sharpay didn't ask just anybody for help, she was a really strong girl. I went to grab a glass of water for her.

"Don't worry girl, I'll go to that stupid party" I said as I rubbed her back to help her stop crying. "I'll fix this" I said. She gave a soft smile as she drank her water, I was gonna kill him, I swear.

So after Sharpay left I started to get ready, I didn't search for something very complicated, some skinny jeans, a red blouse and my black leather jacket. I couldn't decide between red heels or my black converse, but if I was gonna kill his ass and run before the police got to the scene then I needed something comfortable, so I grabbed my converse and went to take a shower.

A few hours later I was ready and on my way, Troy would definitely hear from me, what he did was taking it too far to get me to go that party, he would play his next game with a black eye and I didn't even care if anybody found out about it. The Frat house was already full when I got there, the first thing I needed to do was to find Troy, so I parked my car carefully and took a deep breath before I went inside. The football players were literally playing football over the living room, some of them even had helmets on, and they had to be seriously drunk.

I walked past the improvised dance floor in search for Troy, he had to be over there somewhere, and I just had to find him before my irritation made me kill someone. I bumped into two large football players.

"Hey there hottie" The blonde one told me, he flashed a smile on my direction, I bet that smile made every cheerleader drop their panties but that wasn't working for me.

"If you don't wanna run with a broken leg on your next game then you better leave me alone" I said, they both laughed.

"She's playing hard to get, I like that" The redhead said. I took a deep breath because I was feeling the irritation soon filling all my senses, he would soon be walking on one leg if he didn't stop what he was doing, better yet I would break both of his arms.

So that's how I got here, no sign of Troy and these two were seriously earning a free trip to the hospital, I bet they didn't know I did karate when I was in high school, they would soon know. They both looked over my head and their expressions completely changed, I looked back to find a very serious Troy glaring at them.

"She's off the limits" He simply said and then the two football players just walked away from us, I turned around to face him, he was smiling now, like he had something to smile about.

"You came" He said with that cocky smile I hated so much.

"Let me tell you something, you do this ever again and I will cut your balls off, no one intimidates my best friend and you're not going to be the exception."

"But you came" he said.

"What makes you think I'm not here to kick your ass and run away" I replied. He scanned my body and then smiled bigger.

"Because you look sexy" He said as he grabbed my jacket and pulled me closer "Sexy and Dangerous, I like that"

Did he seriously think I was there to have sex with him? Oh he was so wrong…

And he was about to find out.

**To be continued…**

**Please review.**


End file.
